1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist rest for a keyboard, which has the capability of storing up keyboard vertically.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional keyboard 11 with a wrist rest 13 only provides the functionality of wrist resting for comfort of the user during the keyboard 11 being operated. However, both the keyboard 11 and the wrist rest 13 have a lot of areas to occupy quite a large space of the desktop and indirectly cause the inconvenience to the user during works being done on the desk.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional keyboard, which is feasible for being stored up easily. At least one support part 15a is installed at the case of the keyboard 15 and the support part 15a has a split fork-like structure, which forms a two-point support. Therefore, this allows the keyboard 15 to be stored vertically by way of the support of the support part 15a. Since the support part 15a of the keyboard 15 needs to be a split fork-like structure, it is inevitable that the thickness of the keyboard 15 has to be increased because of due to the support part 15a. This is one of the major shortcomings of the prior art.